


Tied together with a smile

by rosalina2124



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When things take a turn at EJ's house one night will everyone be there for him when he needs them???? Seems the only one who doesn't see your beautyIs the face in the mirror looking back at youYou walk around here thinking you're not prettyBut that's not true 'cause I know youHold on, baby; you're losing itThe water's high, you're jumping into itAnd letting go, and no one knowsThat you cry; but you don't tell anyoneThat you might not be the golden oneAnd you're tied together with a smileBut you're coming undoneI guess it's true that love was all you wanted'Cause you're givin' it away like it's extra changeHoping it will end up in his pocketBut he leaves you out like a penny in the rainOh, 'cause it's not his price to payIt's not his price to pay
Kudos: 2





	Tied together with a smile

Chapter one  
The feeling of hot tears against my skin causes me to rub his back as I try to calm him,make him feel safe,feel comfortable. Things at home went to hell tonight for him,all I’ve gotten out of him so far is that his dad got caught cheating,and it turned into a full blown argument between his dad and Mom. It got nasty,he called the cops,they came,got things settled,then he called me,needing to be picked up. Mom and I came and got him,,Dana stayed home to get things ready. The medics were cheeking him when we got there,they took him to the ER to be safe,we followed,he thankfully got out quickly,and we got him home.  
“Shh,I got you EJ,it’ll be alright some how”I murmur as I shift him so we’re laying on the bed,and he’s pressed against me,we’re on the foldaway couch in the living room,where mom can keep an eye on him,on us. He has a black eye,and a few bruised ribs from where his dad beat him,he was trying to protect his mom,and this was the unfortunate result. “God,I’m scared NiNi,I don’t know how this is going to work out,what’s going to happen”he murmurs,letting his guard down,he only ever does with me or Ashlyn,every one else he’s mr tough guy,always has it together etc. “I know you are J,it’ll work itself out,all I know right now is your safe here.we’ll protect you”I murmur as I card a hand through his hair,soothing,comforting,like my mom’s do.   
I hear Mom come in at some point,she has a ice pack for his eye,and some pain meds,so he can hopefully get some semblance of sleep. “Hey guys,it’s getting late,we should probably try to get some sleep”she murmurs softly as I feel her sit on the edge of the bed,carding a hand through his hair,like she does for me. “Ow,can someone stay with me until I’m asleep”he murmurs softly,I know he’s feeling very vulnerable right now,scared,understandably so. “Of course sweetheart,I’ll stay,I’ll let you sleep soon alright,I just need you to take these pills alright it’ll help with the pain”she murmurs as we help him sit up between us,and he rests against mom,to tired to hold himself up,in too much pain to do so.

I rub his back as I see her hand him two white pills,he takes one,and she holds the bottle to his lips,his hands are shaky. He takes the other,then he’s done,and we help him lay down under the covers. He get’s comfortable,and she pulls the covers over him,then places the cold pack,wrapped in a rag,against his cheek,to help with the black eye. “You should go to bed Nini, I’ll be up in a bit to tuck you in alright babe”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead, “OK,love you Mom,it’ll be alright J,I promise”I murmur hugging her,then I squeeze his hand to reassure him,then I head upstairs. I get to my room,and I change into a pair of Pj’s,it’s after 1 am according to the clock,it’s really late,and it’s been a long night,I need to get some sleep. I crawl into bed,plugging my phone in,then I shut off the lamp. I lay in bed,awake for awhile,thinking about him,whether he’ll be alright or not,and if we’ll get through this. Then Mom comes in,tucking me in for the night,then before I know it I’m out,last thoughts on my mind being if he’ll be alright,and how he’ll be come morning.


End file.
